


morning after..

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Comfort, Comfort Reading, Damian Wayne Has No Chill, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian is 18, Fluff, Good Older Sibling Tim Drake, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morning After, Multi, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Sharing Clothes, Teasing, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne Bonding, Tim Drake is So Done, Walking In On Someone, also he was grown superfast and i think dc can just let me have this, bc im into that shit, bc lets be honest, but - Freeform, honestly idk, i always make damian a year younger bc he died and he deserves that time back, incase ya'll were wondering, jon goes out the window but tim knows what happened, jon is 16, jonathan kent loves damian wayne, no beta we die like robins, school was boring, sorry if that makes anyone uncomfortable, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: “Awe, you love me.”“Of course I do, now leave!”
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	morning after..

**Author's Note:**

> ...idk but i hope ya'll like

Damian admired the teenager's tall body and firm chest. Jon’s figure had been filling out since starting football in fall, adding a ridiculous amount of attraction to smooth pale skin and blue eyes that weakened knees. God-like attributes on display with sunlight from the window leaking into the room. Damian green eyes were glossed over with not only lust, but nostalgia. The meaning of sleepovers had changed drastically for them.

Prominent hip bones with a trail of hair between them, led Damian’s gaze down to something more distinguished. He made no move to look away until his attention was intruded by Jonathan's humored expression. He had the decency to be guilty even though his feelings weren’t a secret. He’s been experiencing daydream in trances, about this moment forever. Pondering his best friend and acting shamelessly obvious. And now that they’ve whispered their confessions under sheets, he gets to soak in the morning after.

Jonathan scratches his head, standing above Damian’s spot laying down. "Sorry, I don't have an extra shirt here."

Waiting several seconds too long, Damian untangled himself from finely threaded sheets. His feet glided over to his dresser and he pulled out one of his loser fitting shirts and held it out. Jonathan accepts the offer with a pleasant thank you, pulling it on over his head. The teller boy’s eyes seem to be fixated on Damian’s chest and oh. The realization that he is wearing Jon's shirt hits. 'Sorry I don't have an extra shirt here.' Stupid, oblivious-

"What's got you thinking more than usual Dami? You haven't even kicked me out of the bedroom window yet." Jonathan approached him from behind, looping inhumanely strong arms around Damian's waist while tucking his chin into the crook of his neck. 

Shivers ran down Damian's spine, but he relaxed enough to laze into the comforting hold. Would his pride even let him tell Jonathan that he had never been with someone? That last night had been his first time. It had been Jon's as well, so it shouldn't be a big ordeal. Only, he had told Jon two years ago that he’d lost his virginity to a stranger at one of his father's galas. It was supposed to be a white lie. And now it was complicated after several dates and kisses.

"Dames?" The reminder knocks him to reality.

"I am perfectly fine," he leans his head against soft black bangs. "Just wondering if I should sneak you out the window or the chimney."

With a snort, Jon brushes his lips against an old scar on Damian's neck. "Worth it, if I'm the best you've ever had."

In a moment of courage, Damian replies. "You are the only person I have ever had, corncob." He adds in the alias, hoping to lighten the confession. Going off of Jon's silence, it's not working.

The grip around his waist doesn't shift, but Jonathan's tone does. "I thought that you, Dames, you should have said something."

"Like you were not a virgin twenty-four hours ago?"

Turning Damian around so their eyes meet, Jon sighs, "I love you."

Red heat flushed the shorter vigilante's face. "You’re dumb."

They stood together for a moment of silence before leaning toward each other. Jon pressed a kiss to Damian's nose. Scrunching his face at the offense, Damian cupped his boyfriend's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Hands clutching at each other and smiles forming with every passing second. They didn't break apart until they heard a loud voice calling up the stairs.

“You have to go!”

“Okay, I'm moving! But Wait-”

“I love you, but I am not being caught in such a compromised position by Drake!”

“Awe, you love me.”

“Of course I do, now leave!”

…..

"Damian!" Tim called up the stairs, heading towards the youngest's room. 

Usually the two of them, and sometimes Bruce ate together with Alfred. Today both of the older men were seated at the table but the seventeen-year-old hadn't shown. Taking it upon himself to find Damian, Tim had excused himself with coffee in hand. As ye approached his younger brother's door he heard muffle whispers and the sound of a window being open right as he reached for the doorknob. In the room, he found Damian, flustered, and only wearing briefs and an oversize t-shirt that hid the majority of his body. The window was wide open and the bed was unmade. 

"Dr-drake? What are you doing in my room?!" The stuttering said enough. Tim was well versed in the act of sneaking in Conner, though not very often now seeing that they spent a large amount of time at the Super's apartment.

With mischief only an older sibling could possess, Tim grinned. "You should put a sock on the doorknob, Dames. And making Jon fly out the window? Jeez, how melodramatic."

"Get out and do not tell father!" 

Having Damian say please was always refreshing for Tim. "Tell them about what Damian?" 

Scowling at the faked innocence, Damian pointed to the door. "Out. Now!"

Tim left the room cackling. It was always nice to have leverage with his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own  
> I hope you enjoyed this! kudos and feedback are super nice so thanks to everyone who's done that on my other works :,) means a lot to me <3


End file.
